2010-03-06 - House of Metal, Umeå, Sweden
On March 06, 2010 Dead by April played a show at the Swedish festival House of Metal in Umeå. Other bands/artists that played at the festival were among others Lamb of God, Hypocrisy, Benemoth, Fatal Smile, Persuader etc. Info House Of Metal is a metal festival in Umeå, which was first held in February 2007 at Folkets Hus. http://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/House_of_Metal Dead by April was announced to play the festival as far back as October, 2009. http://blogg.vk.se/kuno/2009/10/22/house-of-metal-2010-del-3/ Discussions whether Dead by April really fitted on a metal festival with bands like Lamb of God and Benemoth immediately started. Many metal fans questioned the organizers choice to book Dead by April. Pontus Hjelm did not play the show and was replaced by Zandro Santiago who did his first show ever with Dead by April. Reasons for Pontus departure was still unknown for the masses. Dead by April was the first band to play the biggest stage during the Saturday at 20:00. http://blogg.vk.se/kuno/2010/02/16/house-of-metal-2010-spelschema/ Set list : No official set list from the show exists. This is the most probable set list. '' #Trapped #Angels of Clarity #Promise Me #In My Arms #Erased #What Can I Say #Stronger #A Promise #Losing You 'Song analysis' Much of the material from this show have dissapeared over the years but we still have footage of Trapped, Promise Me, Erased, What Can I Say and A Promise. '''Trapped' *No screams on the "try not to wake me" during the intro. *Jimmie sang entire bridge 1 clean but screamed the ending of bridge 2. *During chorus 2 Jimmie barely sang any of his clean parts. *Jimmie sang a different kind of melody during the choruses, just like Pontus did. Unusual! Promise Me *Jimmie sang "as a time in your life" clean during chorus 2. Erased *Jimmie didn't scream "one that glows for me" in verse 2. Instead Johan did! Very, very unusual! *Jimmie didn't sing "this is what is real" at all during pre-chorus 2. What Can I Say *Jimmie didn't scream the "what can I do?" line in verse 2 because of microphone troubles. *Johan screamed the first half of the clean-bridge instead of Jimmie, unusual! *Jimmie didn't scream as much as usual during the choruses. A Promise *Zandro sang the wrong lyrics in verse 2, "try" instead of "fly". Notes *Zandro Santiago's first Dead by April show. *Very rare sectioning of the clean vocals in "Trapped". Jimmie sang all the "all of my dreams"-parts while Zandro sang the "try not to wake me"-parts and so on. This is the only time ever "Trapped" has been performed this way. *Jimmie sang the entire bridge section of "A Promise"! This is the only known performance of that ever! Review Johan Norström from Joyzine reviewed the show.http://www.joyzine.se/?p=3928 The forum is of course completely wrong. In relation to the other House of Metal bookings Dead by April are proper indiscretions. This years edition must surely be said to be the most "true" since the festival's birth. Dead by April is great in many ways but rarely have I heard that anyone considered them to be "true". It is important to point out that I do not have anything against Dead by April and what they do, even though I might not directly like it, but in the company of Benemoth, Hypocrisy and Lamb of God, it feels wrong from the very beginning. For reasons unknown guitarist and vocalist Pontus Hjelm are not present, and the sugar-sweet vocal efforts performed this day are done by a boy band singer with latino origin that goes by the name Sandro. Sandro does not seem to have listened to hard rock very much, and it irritates me very much. He has no stage presence and the concert is more reminiscent of a Friday finale in Idol than a gig at House of Metal. Although Strimell, Olsson, Wesslén and Svenningson still carries some kind of mainstream metal attitude in a good way, Sandro pulls down the overall impression to the bottom level. Musically, this is exactly like expected, tight with lots of backting tracks. Honestly it is difficult to distinguish between what is actually played and what's pre-recorded, but it doesn't disturb you, it's part of the concept. To be hones I would have wanted one even more polished surface, a little autotune on the vocals and a bit clearer voices so that it had sounded exactly like the record. Actually, maybe everything should be pre-recorded so the band can focus on being pretty and communicate with the audience. Communication gaps quite a lot today, the audience doesn't understand when the band finishes the regular set and are expected to burst into applause, tears and curtain calls. For a long time it seems like the band won't play "Losing You". But in the end, a poor rowers goes out on the stage, grabs a mic and shouts " Do you want more!? " Whereupon the audience reacts a little doubtful and questioning, "Well, of course, what do you think?" The band re-appears and "Losing You" is played. No one is disappointed. 1/5 Photos : The following shots were taken by Erik Lööf and Linnéa Burman house of metal1.jpg house of metal2.jpg house of metal3.jpg house of metal4.jpg house of metal5.jpg house of metal6.jpg house of metal7.jpg house of metal8.jpg house of metal9.jpg house of metal10.jpg house of metal11.jpg house of metal12.jpg house of metal13.jpg house of metal14.jpg house of metal15.jpg house of metal16.jpg house of metal17.jpg house of metal18.jpg house of metal19.jpg house of metal20.jpg house of metal21.jpg Source